The Sexcapades of Dean and Emma
by TerraMacMillan
Summary: Fairly obvious by the title, I would think, this is a collection of one-shots all about Dean and Emma's journey of sexual exploration.
1. Ten Months: Adoration

**The Sexcapades of Dean and Emma**

**Summary: **Fairly obvious by the title, I would think, this is a collection of one-shots all about Dean and Emma's journey of sexual exploration.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything (unless mentioned at the beginning of the chapter) is owned by the WWE. Also, adult content. Duh.

**A/N:** The chapters are not in any particular order for this story, but they all take place within the same timeline. This was born from my new obsession with Dean Ambrose and Emma of the WWE thanks to the amazingly talented typhoidcandy and the rest of the Demma brethren of Tumblr. I have only recently begun watching wrestling again, so I'm going to do my best to get the character's voices right. Be gentle with me. I'm trying. This is also an exercise on my part in order to get better at writing sex scenes, so –again- it won't always be perfect. I just hope you all enjoy it. Also, requests are welcome if anyone has anything they want to see. I plan on this going as long as I have ideas to write without getting too repetitive.

**Another A/N:** In this story, Paige didn't lose her Diva's Championship to AJ (because that was bullshit, the way the WWE handled that) and The Shield never broke up (because it makes me sad). My focus is mainly on Emma and Dean. The only title changes, roster shake-ups, or other major storyline shifts I add will be what fit with the chapter I am writing at the time. I think it is safe to say, don't expect me to follow the weekly storyline. It's not going to happen. I am also fully aware that intergender matches don't happen very often anymore, but let's pretend that they do. Ah, the joys of fiction, getting to make things up!

(-)

Even after nearly a year, Dean Ambrose and Emma Dashwood were widely considered the most mismatched couple in the WWE. Emma was almost certain that it would always be that way, unless by some strange happenstance Kane hooked up with Bayley when she was finally tapped to be on the main roster. That one might trump her relationship with Dean, but she liked Bayley too much to wish that on the poor girl. It didn't matter to Emma, anyway. The rest of the roster could think what they wanted; she and Dean were perfectly happy.

It was actually thanks to Kane and the rest of The Authority, much to their chagrin, that she and Dean even became friends. She'd known him at NXT but they had rarely interacted or spoken to each other. She'd ended up on the receiving end of The Authority's wrath thanks to Cameron, who had leeched onto The Authority after Naomi dropped her like a sack of horse manure. Under the guise of doing "what's best for business" they created a Number One Contender tournament for Paige's Diva's Championship. Rumors around the locker room were that Cameron asked to be pitted against Emma first, considering her an easy target to knock off in her quest for the title.

Long story short, Emma won the match and advanced on. Cameron… had been less than pleased.

She had somehow managed to convince Stephanie and Triple H to put her in a mixed tag team match with Kane against Emma. The kicker was the Emma had no idea what was going on until she met The Authority in the ring. Triple H explained that the match would begin immediately once he and Stephanie exited the ring, whether she had a partner or not. If she did, it would be a mixed tag team match; if not, it would be an intergender handicap match.

Emma had been terrified as Stephanie called for a male member of the roster to be Emma's partner. Tears welled in her eyes when silence fell upon the arena. With Daniel Bryan and John Cena both out with injuries, there were few Superstars on the roster willing to incur the fury of The Authority. She attempted to muster the courage to face them, one hundred percent positive that she would be doing it alone.

That was until "_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta." _rang out through the packed arena. The crowd cheered and Emma felt such relief that she collapsed back into the turnbuckle, thanking the heavens that she'd been close enough to reach it. The three members of The Shield entered the arena through the crowd as usual and it ended up being Dean who joined her in the ring. Seth and Roman begrudgingly took a seat at the commentator's table, though it was that apparent they wanted to be closer to the action.

Stephanie and Triple H left the ring, clearly embittered by the wrench thrown in their plan, but stayed close. Cameron was livid and once the bell rang, she launched herself at Emma. The match had gone back and forth, Cameron almost pinning Emma after a crossbody from the top the top rope less than two minutes in, but Emma fought back with a viciousness that surprised not only The Authority, but The Shield as well. Numerous tags were made, pins were attempted, and while Emma smashed Cameron's face into the commentator's table Dean connected a _Dirty Deeds_ on Kane despite Kane's height advantage, winning the match for Emma.

Completely elated, Emma returned to the ring as Cameron and Kane slunk back to rejoin Triple H and Stephanie and practically pounced on Dean. Completely frozen, Dean stood with his feet shoulder width apart, arms straight out, and eyes bugged as Emma's arms wrapped round his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Roman and Seth would later tease him about resembling a "spazzed out starfish." Once he'd regained his senses, Dean quickly began peeling the bubbly Australian off of him. Emma released him and apologized sheepishly for her outburst of emotion, but she wasn't really sorry. She gave a quick, breathless thanks to Seth and Roman, who had joined her and Dean in the ring to offer their congratulations for winning.

It was then that she realized that Santino had made his way down to the ring and at the first sight of him, her vision turned red. He seemed worried, asking her if she was okay and trying to check her over for injuries, but she felt like was her heart beating in hear throat and couldn't respond. He even had the gall to subtly hint that she should move away from her three saviors and Emma felt something in her snap, "WHERE WERE YOU?!" She bellowed at him, "Why didn't _you_ come to help me?" She demanded as her fury swelled. How dare he? "You would have left me to THEM and not done a damn thing about it!" She hadn't expected The Shield to come to her aid, but she had hoped that Santino cared for her enough to. Apparently she could trust near-perfect strangers better than her own sort-of boyfriend.

Santino tried to spout out excuses, but Emma refused to listen. She was livid and without even thinking, she felt her open palm make contact with Santino's cheek. With Santino in shock, she managed to catch him with another hard slap, sending him to the ground. As he lay vulnerable, Emma's enraged mind went to one place: Pain. She stomped down on him with all of her might, trying to inflict as much pain on as much of his body as possible.

After shaking off the shock of witnessing Emma's actions, the members of The Shield pulled Emma away from her apparently now _ex_-sort-of boyfriend and out of the ring. She tried to get back to Santino to continue her revenge, but Roman lifted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and Seth placed a hand on Emma's shoulder so that she wouldn't fall if she tried to buck herself off. Emma continued to scream at Santino as The Shield carried her away.

Despite eventually apologizing to Santino for her actions, she made it clear that she never wanted to speak to him again. There were very few people Emma felt she could trust after that, particularly amongst the male superstars, so she'd unsurprisingly begun to get a lot closer to Dean, Seth, and Roman. She had as big of a target on her back from The Authority as they did and they saw it only right to bring her into the fold. She retained her own music and ring attire, but she knew that she could always count on them to protect her if need be. As Roman had said, "We know you're tough, you've proven that. But one person can't fend off The Authority. We need to stick together."

Through it all, she had fallen quite hard for Dean. He was a very kind and sweet in his own way and she found that she enjoyed spending time with him, even more so than Seth and Roman. He felt similarly but, given his romantic track record, neither was comfortable pursuing a relationship until Seth practically locked them together in a closet after no longer being able to handle the unresolved sexual tension.

Emma, for her part, was happy that Seth had spoken up. She may have been mortified at first but that quickly faded when Dean articulated his feelings by saying, "You make me wanna get my shit together… I'm sure there's a more romantic way to say that, but I know fuck all about romance, so there you go." She had shut him up with a kiss and the rest was history.

Emma smiled at the memory. He may not have been Casanova when it came to romance, but he tried and the occasional night out together at a nice restaurant following a movie or a play or any activity that didn't involve a club was alright with her. She didn't want or need constant tokens of his affection or material expressions of his love.

The dipping of the hotel bed brought her back to reality. She looked over and caught sight of blue eyes and dimples. Dean had a slight smile on his face and quickly caught her lips in a kiss. She welcomed it, resting her hand on his neck, "You were smiling, Blondie," He said when he reluctantly pulled away, "What were you thinking about?"

"Us," She replied, "When you saved me from The Authority the first time and when Seth forced us to accept our feelings for each other."

"Only time I haven't been pissed for being locked in a fucking broom closet."

"It wasn't _actually _locked," Emma countered with a smirk, "He just barred it shut with a chair and wouldn't let us out… And how many times _have _you been locked in a closet?"

Dean's eyes shifted back and forth for a moment, "Never mind," He said as he kissed her once again, effectively dropping the subject. She chuckled as she ran her hand through his slightly damp curls.

The kiss grew more passionate as Dean pushed against Emma, pinning her to the bed. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and he shifted to straddle her waist. He broke the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt off, his mouth back on hers with a vengeance once the offending piece of clothing was discarded. Emma's hands moved to his back, tracing his rippling muscles from neck to hips. God, he loved the feel of her hands all over him. He could feel himself harden at her mere touch and he wanted more.

Moving ever so slightly, Dean placed a knee between Emma's legs. She gasped as his knee traveled back and forth over her most sensitive of areas, "You like that, baby?" Dean growled seductively in her ear.

"Mmm," Emma replied, "Yeah… Oh god…" She moaned as he pushed his knee harder against her.

With a smirk, Dean continued, "I'm thinking," He gave a small nip on her earlobe, "that I haven't shown you my appreciation enough lately." It was a lie, of course. While Dean may not have been exceptionally romantic, he always had little ways of making her feel loved and appreciated, "After tonight, after I show you just _how much_ I appreciate you," His tongue invaded Emma's mouth for a moment before his continued, "you won't be able to walk right for a week."

A mischievous smirk graced Emma's lips and she replied, "Just a week? Don't tell me you're losing your touch, Ambrose."

"Is that a challenge, Dashwood?"

"Absolutely."

Shifting back, Dean pulled Emma up so that she was seated and made quick work of her shirt, kissing the crook of her neck and relieving her of her bra. He pushed against her, their bare chests melding against each other. Panting as Dean found the sweet spot near her clavicle that drove her wild when he kissed it, Emma ran her hands down his sides and begrudgingly pushed against his hips so that he slid off next to her.

If she had the capacity to think of it, she would have been grateful that neither of them was wearing socks or shoes, as they would have been a hindrance to getting Dean's pants off. All she could comprehend at the moment, however, was the fact that his pants were still on. That needed to change. She reached for the button on his jeans, her hands gently grazing down his torso. He moaned as his jeans got tighter, "You wanna speed this up, Blondie?" He asked as she rubbed her hand over the bulge in the front of his jeans, "I'm workin' to bust outta these pants if you don't get them off soon."

"Mmm," She replied, teasing the button, "So impatient."

"Just don't want to have to buy a new pair of jeans if I don't have to," He replied thickly, but she knew he was joking. She smiled, pushing him back on the bed and kissing his mouth. He gasped as she began trailing kisses down his neck and chest. She paused at his nipple, taking it in her mouth and sucking. A moan caught in his throat and his vision blurred. He was pretty sure that when she moved on she mentioned something about wishing they had some whipped cream, but his hearing was a bit impaired in that moment, so he couldn't be sure.

Kisses and gentle nips traced down his torso until finally, mercifully she was back at his pants. She made a show of taking them off, naturally. Dean liked to rip clothes off as fast as possible. Emma was slow and methodical, making him wait for it. When she knew he was watching, Emma bit one side of her lip as she took the waistband in both hands and -with an expression of extreme concentration that drove him to the edge with anticipation- released the button from its hole. Then, ever so gently, she lowered the zipper and began tugging the jeans down his legs, exposing his black boxer briefs.

"Fucking hell, Emma," He moaned as she tossed his pants aside, "You're driving me crazy, woman."

"Then why don't you do something about it?" She asked coyly, removing boxer briefs. That was all the encouragement he needed to retake control. He gripped her waist, eliciting a gasp of arousal, and flipped her on her back once again. Placing a quick, hot kiss to her lips, Dean turned his complete attention to her clothed lower body. He wrenched the button of her pink pants open and pulled them off as quickly as he could. He could always buy her a new pair if he stretched them out too much or ripped them. It would be a small price to pay in his opinion.

A low growl rumbled in Dean's throat as seized the fabric of her panties in his teeth and pulled them off. Emma bucked slightly as he did so and a warm feeling of satisfaction spread throughout him. He inched back up to her, kissing every bit of her he could reach, when he stopped at her knee. The pleasure he derived from giving her pleasure was just as intoxicating as melding wholly with her. He could wait for that for just a little while longer. Emma gave him a confused glance when he stopped, but was instantly reassured by the hungry gleam in his eyes and the way he licked his lips.

Groaning in anticipation, Emma readied herself as Dean lifted her leg to rest on his shoulder and kissed his way from her knee down her inner thigh. His breath was hot on her delicate skin, her breath becoming more and more labored until a shuttering moan escaped her mouth as Dean ran his tongue oh so gently back and forth over the soft folds between her legs.

"Ah… Fuck…" Emma moaned as Dean kissed, licked, and gently nipped her all over. He sucked carefully on the supple lips, eliciting a fevered, "Oh… God… Harder. Dean, harder…" That's what he loved to hear. He wanted to know what she wanted, how she wanted it. He sucked harder on the lips, exponentially pleased with himself as a guttural growl erupted from Emma's mouth. Putting his tongue to good work, Dean darted in and out of her slowly with long strokes, swirling inside her as he did so. Emma raked her hands through his hair as her body arched. Dean firmly placed his hands on her hips to keep them in place as he moved his tongue upwards to her clitoris, "Oh fucking hell…" Emma panted as he drew circles around the sensitive pearl with his tongue.

It could have been minutes, hours, or days that Dean spent worshiping her with his tongue and his fingers. He followed her directions to the letter; sucking, kissing, and massaging when and how she desired. He wasn't satisfied until he pushed her over the edge; until he had to retrieve his shirt to wipe the evidence of her orgasm from his mouth.

Surprisingly cat-like, Dean crawled up Emma's body, peppering her torso with feather-light kisses, "I guess I'm lucky," Dean said as pressed his lips to Emma's neck and sucked.

"Lu… Lucky why?" She implored breathlessly as he ran a hand up and down her ribcage.

"I'm lucky," Dean replied, his hand resting on her breast and massaging it tenderly, "because I know how fast you recover. Lucky me, I found a girl whose rocks I can get off more than once. I don't think you realize just how hot that makes me, Blondie, knowing all the things I could do to you to keep you going."

Emma chuckled through her daze, "But here you are," She said impishly, "just talking."

"Sassy," Dean countered, moving his hand from her breast and dragging his tongue over her hard nipple. Her body arched of its own accord sending her breast farther into his mouth. He welcomed it, sucking and kissing the supple flesh until Emma beckoned him upward. She pulled him into a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you, Blondie," He said through the kiss. It had taken him way too damn long to feel comfortable saying those words. He'd been intrigued by and attracted to her since NXT (it hadn't just been his sense of justice that brought him out to the ring that fateful day, after all), but he fallen for her like a sack of bricks off of the Empire State Building after spending a ridiculously short amount of time with her.

She pulled back slightly and gazed into his beautiful eyes, "I love you, too, _Mustang_." Dean rolled his eyes. She would never let him, Seth, and Roman live down that damn horse-centric interview. She called them 'Mustang,' 'Pegasus,' and 'Thoroughbred' whenever she got the chance.

"I'll show _you '_mustang'," He practically growled, reaching to the bedside table and snatching a condom from the open drawer. Quickly rolling the thin sheath onto himself, Dean captured Emma's lips in another kiss and hitched her leg around his waist. His cock, which had been rock-hard and screaming for release since she had enticed it through his jeans, damn near cried out in joy when he finally entered her. Emma's nails dug into his back as he circled his hips, a shockwave of pleasure radiating through both of them.

They were completely lost in each other. The world could have been blowing up around them and all that would matter would be the two of them. The two of them together, just as it should be. Dean's forceful strokes, succulent lips, and dirty assertions; Emma's roaming hands, perfect legs, and encouraging exclamations. It was all either of them needed.

Emma slid her sneaky hands down Dean's back, her nails leaving red marks during her descent. He hissed contently at the sting. He loved it when she left marks on him. His pleasure only intensified when her hands squeezed his ass and she whispered, "Maybe I should get a riding crop for that gorgeous bum of yours. You are a mustang, after all. Don't I need to break you?"

"You can try, baby," He replied, "It takes a lot to break a mustang like me."

"All the better." Emma countered, taking advantage of his distraction and flipping him over. A groan caught in his throat as movement added pressure to his cock, "Oh… didn't expect that?" Emma teased as she began rocking back and forth on him.

"Holy shit..." Dean moaned, "Faster, baby." Emma smirked, leaning forward resting her hands on his shoulders and using them as an anchor to aid her speed. Taking advantage of her proximity, Dean gently captured her bottom lip between his teeth. Emma moaned as he nibbled and kissed her mouth while his hips worked in perfect tandem with hers.

Dean felt himself approaching the point of no return. He didn't want to risk coming before Emma and not letting her finish. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he flipped her over and took control once again. He moved his hand down to her clitoris and circled it with his fingers as he carefully rocked back and forth. The expression on her face told him that she was close. His fingers worked faster and faster until finally she screamed in release. Before exhaustion overtook her completely, he allowed himself his own satisfaction, his scream joining hers in a beautiful harmony.

Rolling to Emma's side, Dean took a moment to catch his breath before removing the condom and disposing of it in the bedside garbage can, "Good thing you bought these," He said to Emma, "Didn't expect we'd run out of the last pack so fast…"

"Maybe we shouldn't have sex as much," Emma replied jokingly, her breath still ragged.

Dean glared at her, "Bite your tongue, woman." She stuck her tongue out at him and bit down, "Ha. Ha." Emma chuckled and smiled, "Never stop smiling."

Her smile grew bigger, "With you, I don't see why I would."

Shaking his head, Dean scooted closer to her and gave her a quick kiss, "How did a scumbag like me get lucky enough to find an angel like you willing to give me a chance?"

"You aren't a scumbag," Emma insisted, "You've had a rough go of it, but you've come out on top." If it were anyone else, Dean would have argued with them but he knew that there was little chance of arguing with Emma and coming out on top, especially when approaching the subject of his past, "I love you, Dean Ambrose. Nothing and no one can change that."

"I love you, Emma Dashwood," Dean replied, "And if anyone ever tries to take you from me, I'll rip 'em apart." Emma smiled and cuddled into Dean. He had never been a cuddler and only very rarely cuddled with any of the girls he'd been with before Emma, but with her everything was different. He gladly welcomed her to his side and wrapped his arms around her. Emma placed a gentle kiss on Dean's lips before making herself comfortable in his embrace.

While Emma dozed, Dean ran his hand over her arm contemplatively. The irony wasn't lost on him that the best thing to happen in his life outside of The Shield happened because of the very people who were attempting to destroy him. For what was probably the millionth time since he and Emma began dating, Dean very seriously considered sending The Authority a 'Thank You' fruit basket. Then he reminded himself that they would probably just throw it out, so why waste the money when he could just show his appreciation by kissing her in front of the WWE universe whenever he felt like it. Normally Dean didn't care for PDA, but with Emma he was willing to make an exception and if it just so happened to piss of The Authority in the process, both he and Emma had absolutely no qualms about it whatsoever.


	2. Four Months: Shower Fail

**The Sexcapades of Dean and Emma**

**Summary: **Fairly obvious by the title, I would think, this is a collection of one-shots all about Dean and Emma's journey of sexual exploration.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything (unless mentioned at the beginning of the chapter) is owned by the WWE. Also, adult content. Duh.

**A/N: **Just as a reminder, this is a collection of one-shots, not a fully realized story, so these chapters aren't in chronological order; they're in the order in which they came to my head. I'll be putting how far into Dean and Emma's relationship each chapter is in the chapter title. I'll probably end up doing a full story outside of this timeline, but we'll have to see because I have so many ideas in my head, I doubt all of them will be put down on paper.

**Another A/N: **One trillion-bazillion-gazillion thanks to _ramenreignss, vvheel, _and my guest reviewer _Diana _for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate the support! Also, in regards to the OC at the beginning of this chapter: She's all mine. I made her up. This chapter sort of goes into the more damaged side of Dean Ambrose; he's called a 'lunatic fringe' and so this chapter provides a small look at his past and how he could have become the 'lunatic' he is, specifically in regards to his relationships. So, he might seem a little OOC for a bit because he's dealing with emotions that he doesn't want to deal with. However, people tend to act unlike themselves when they are confronted with unpleasant emotions, so I don't think it's that big of a stretch. I hope you all enjoy it!

(-)

Dean Ambrose was not a sexually inexperienced man. Starting in his teens, he had enjoyed the company of women in pretty much every way imaginable. It was a well-known fact about him that made relationships difficult; not many women were willing to look past his reputation or believe that he would stop sleeping around if he were in an exclusive relationship. The majority of his few relationships before Emma ended because he was accused of cheating, even though he hadn't. He had tried as hard as he could to make those relationships work, tried not to be the screw up he'd been his entire life, but it always failed miserably.

That was why it took Seth shoving him and Emma into a closet for them to get together. Nothing terrified him so much as the thought of hurting, and being hurt by, Emma. He had convinced himself there was no way she could feel for him what he felt for her, though Seth and Roman said he must have been blind if he had somehow managed to think that.

Not long after their relationship began, despite how insurmountably happy he was, Dean ran face first into a proverbial wall. It was the first time since they became a couple that they had any real amount of time off of work and Dean had asked Emma to spend their time off in Las Vegas with him. Emma had enthusiastically accepted and for the first few days, they had both been in absolute bliss. Then it went to hell, all because of a stupid shopping trip.

Dean hadn't wanted to go with Emma. Shopping was not something that he was interested in but she had insisted and, despite his lack of interest in the activity, he wanted to spend as much time together as possible, "Besides," Emma had said, "It's going to be super quick. I only need to get a few things!" Dean didn't really know how much he believed that given his few experiences shopping with women. It tended to take a while.

So Dean was stuck in some frou-frou boutique, trying to make himself as unnoticeable as possible while Emma was in the changing room. This was a feat that was easier said than done and all the salesladies kept looking at him as if he were going to go on a rampage. Dean attempted to engross himself in a game of _Flappy Bird _on his phone until an all too familiar voice shattered his already fragile calm, "Dean?!" The shocked voice asked.

Dean's eyes shot up towards the voice and he immediately felt like he was going to throw up, "Carlie?" He asked, hoping his eyes and ears were just playing a cruel joke on him.

"What the hell are you doing in place like this?" The tall, leggy, olive-skinned woman asked. Her black hair was done up in some fancy style that Dean was sure had to be 'in vogue'. Carlie was nothing if not utterly obsessed with fashion and all that trendy shit that Dean couldn't care less about.

"I'm waiting for somebody." He replied quietly. This was just not his day.

"A girl 'somebody'?" Carlie asked as her eyebrow rose skeptically, but Dean didn't need to answer, "Seems serious, if you're waiting around his place. Is that really a good idea?"

A growl rose in Dean's throat, "What the hell are you implying?"

"I'm just saying, with your track record…"

"My track record is perfectly fine," Dean interrupted, "I didn't do anything wrong, you just got paranoid."

Carlie rolled her eyes, "Dean, please, we both know that's not…"

"The hell we do." He growled again.

"I'm done!" A chipper voice said, breaking the tension, "Oh… Am I interrupting something?" Emma asked, looking back and forth between her boyfriend and the absolute goddess he was speaking to. Dean shook his head and took the bags from Emma's left hand. She furrowed her brows slightly as he took her hand in his and practically dragged her out of the store, "Dean, what the hell?"

Once they were safely in his car, Dean sighed, "I'm… I just… That was my ex, Carlie." Emma's eyes widened. Dean had told her about Carlie. Not much, of course, just that the other woman was vain and self-absorbed (he hadn't actually said those words, but it was certainly implied) and that the relationship ended on an exceptionally bad note.

"You don't have to tell me anything else if you don't want to." Emma said, running a hand over Dean's arm.

"We'll talk about it later." Dean mumbled as he drove towards his home. The whole ride was completely silent and Emma could barely stand it. When they arrived at Dean's home, they just as quietly brought her purchases inside and Dean kicked off his shoes and collapsed on the couch. Normally, she would have done a little fashion show for him because, as much as he nagged about shopping, he liked seeing her in things that showed off her hot, athletic body and took every chance she gave him to do so.

Sighing, Emma placed her bags on the floor and crawled into Dean's lap, "Are you alright, sweetheart?" Dean pulled her close and nuzzled his face into her neck, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but… Baby, it's not good to bottle your feelings."

"You know I had shitty relationships," He mumbled.

"Yes, and they're in the past." Dean pulled her even closer, a feat that Emma didn't think was possible, "Are you… Are you worried about me? That I'm going to walk out or something?"

Dean was silent for a few moments as Emma forced him to stare into her eyes. He groaned, "I just… Okay, maybe it makes me sound like a pussbag, but I don't wanna lose you Emma. And every time something seems to be going right in my god-awful life, shit happens and it all goes to fucking hell."

"Maybe." Emma replied, "But think about it, if all of hell you've been through never happened and if all of your relationships hadn't exploded," 'Exploded'… That was the understatement of the century when used to describe his love life, "Would we be together?"

Dean took a deep breath. She had a point, "Unlikely…"

"Exactly," She said, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You know I would never try to hurt you," Dean said when she pulled away, the tone of his voice slightly flustered and unnerving. To be honest, it was starting to freak Emma out a little bit. She had never seen this side of Dean, even when he spoke about his past, "No matter what, I would never hurt you intentionally. I wouldn't cheat on you. Anyone who warned you about me, and I know plenty of people have, they're liars. I've never cheated on anyone."

The grip Dean had on Emma's waist was getting too tight for comfort. Emma placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them up and down his arms, "I know, Dean, I know. Relax, you're panicking."

"It's you and me until you say it's not," He exclaimed. He knew he was panicking even without Emma having to tell him, and panicking was not a good look on him. Taking several very deliberate deep breaths, Dean released his vice grip on Emma and leaned his head back against the top of the couch, "I'm… I'm sorry." Apologizing didn't come easy to Dean, but he felt that he had to, "I didn't mean to freak out on you."

"It's alright, I understand." Emma replied, "I know how important she was to you." Dean sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true, "Just like I know that, nowadays, that twig bitch has nothing on me." Dean barked out a laugh, pulling Emma into a hug and kissing her hard on the mouth. When they parted, Emma stood and held her hands out, "Come on."

Dean raised his eyebrows, but let Emma pull him up nonetheless, "What are we doing?"

"We're going to take a shower." Emma replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Together?" Dean asked, slightly perplexed. There was something he had never done before and that was saying something…

"Of course," Emma said, "We've been running around and getting hot and sweaty. We could both use one and… well, why not save water while we're at it?" Dean still wasn't quite sure what to say, but he liked where this was going. With Emma's hand firmly in his, the couple walked to the bathroom and began disrobing.

Dean was… a little confused. Emma wasn't making this intimate in any way at all. It was as if she was going to take a shower and he was just standing there like a fly on the wall. Wasn't showering together supposed to be intimate? Not that he completely minded, of course. He watched silently as Emma pulled off her clothes and put them in a neat pile near the door. His eyes were firmly on her pert behind as she turned on the faucet and gauged the water temperature before entering.

"Are you coming?" She asked with a smirk. Shaking himself out of his reverie, because _DAMN _his girl had an amazing ass, Dean finished removing his clothing and threw them in a random direction. Emma rolled her eyes as his pants, shirt, and boxers landed in three different places in the large bathroom.

"What?" Dean asked as he entered the shower, "It's my bathroom, I can throw my clothes wherever I want." Emma shook her head in amusement as she pulled her boyfriend under the running water and kissed him.

This was nice. Dean liked it quite a lot. This was definitely something he could get used to. He didn't even mind when Emma pulled away and handed him a soapy loofah, "Mind getting my back for me?" She asked. Dean shook his head and she turned. He ran the strange, squishy object over her shoulders and down her back. His eyes once again fell on her backside and a licentious grin spread across his face. With his loofah-free hand, Dean gently gripped one cheek and squeezed.

Emma jumped slightly and squeaked in surprise, causing Dean to chuckle. Emma turned and smacked him lightly on the shoulder with an exasperated glare, "Warn me when you plan on doing something like that. I don't like the idea of falling and cracking my head open."

"I'd have caught ya, Blondie." Dean replied, "I wouldn't let anything happen to that beautiful head of yours." Emma rolled her eyes again but she was smiling that smile that meant 'You're adorable and I love you, but what the hell am I going to do with you?" so Dean knew that she was enjoying it. Throwing the loofah over his shoulder, Dean smirked and said, "I don't think we need that right now." Emma opened her mouth to object, but Dean quickly covered it with his own and silenced her protest.

Dean felt Emma moan against his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her and their bodies molded together. Neither took much notice of the hot water flowing over them; they were too focused on each other. Emma ran her hands over Dean's back and invaded his mouth with her tongue. Dean paused for less than a second, shocked by her forwardness. She tended to let him take control and he was more than happy to do so, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't incredibly turned on by her assertiveness.

The pressure against her torso made his appreciation obvious, "Oh…" Emma practically purred after removing her tongue from his mouth, "You like that?" She placed a soft, yet incredibly hot, kiss on his lips. A guttural, shaky breath was answer enough for her. Good. She wanted Dean's focus off of his painful past and if that meant turning him on, she wasn't above going there at the moment, "Do you want me to take control? Tie you up and have my way with you every now and then?"

Dean groaned, "Don't make promises you won't keep, Blondie."

"Who says I won't?" Emma asked, running her hand flat over his hardening cock. A shuttering moan escaped Dean's mouth, giving Emma all the incentive she could have needed to continue. A sweet giggle, soft as a prayer, reached Dean's ears and brought to his mind visions of all the naughty things she could possibly be thinking of. Her fingers curved around his hard shaft and she began stroking him gently.

"Fuck…" Dean moaned as Emma tightened her grip ever so slightly and increased her speed, "Jesus fuckin'… Oh god…" Emma giggled again at Dean's exclamations, which made him even harder.

"Get over here," Emma demanded sweetly, pulling him close with her free hand and attacking his mouth with hers once again. Dean's hands roamed over Emma's body as she continued fondling his aching cock. He ran his hands down over her ass and firmly massaged her supple cheeks. An aroused moan rose her in throat as Dean lowered a hand down her thigh and pulled her leg upwards so that her knee hitched around his waist.

Dean was reluctant to pull Emma's hand away from his dick, but he had other things he wanted to do with it, so he didn't have a choice. Emma was just as reluctant to let go but she eventually conceded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he positioned himself between her legs, "Ready for me, Blondie?" He asked seductively.

"You better believe it." She replied, kissing him hard on the mouth. Dean returned her kiss with fervor and slipped himself inside of her, eliciting gasps of pleasure from them both. He slowly rocked back and forth, sending sensations through them that neither had felt before. Unfortunately, as much as Emma was enjoying those sensations, the foot holding her up was throbbing in pain from holding her weight and the leg hitched around Dean's waist was starting to lose feeling, "Mmm…" Emma moaned, removing her leg from around him.

The movement sent shockwaves through Dean and he gasped, "Holy shit… Do that again!"

"Umm…" Emma replied uncertainly, "My foot is falling asleep…"

"Oh!" Dean fumbled slightly, "Okay… Um… How's this?" He asked, shifting slightly so that she was better balanced.

Emma was still unsure, "That's… Yeah, that's a bit better…"

She wasn't successful in hiding her reluctance, "Or!" Dean exclaimed, incredibly proud of his new idea, "Or, I could lift you up and you wrap your legs around me."

"I don't know…" Emma said, her eyebrows furrowed, "What if you fall? There wouldn't be much of a chance to catch yourself and then we'd both get hurt."

"We'll be fine!" Dean insisted, "Oh! I can hold you against the wall." Emma sighed, still clearly uncomfortable, "How about we try it? If it doesn't work…"

"Okay, okay," Emma replied, exasperated but smiling, "If only because I love you." Dean smiled, but Emma didn't miss the fact that the corners of his mouth were pursed or the fact that the smile barely reached his eyes. 'I love you' was not a term he was used to hearing and it made him uncomfortable to hear it. Emma didn't mind though; she would keep saying it until he finally believed her and felt comfortable saying it back, "Alright, lift me up, you animal, you."

"Yes!" Dean proclaimed in a whisper, causing Emma to roll her eyes. Without missing a beat, Dean gripped Emma's thighs and pulled her legs up around his waist. Both moaned at the electrifying ways their bodies reacted to the movement and Dean paused to enjoy it for a moment before relocating so that Emma's back was against the wall. Emma admittedly felt much more comfortable with something solid behind her, "Ready to go?"

"Uh-huh," Emma replied. Dean smirked and slowly began circling his hips. Emma moaned as pleasure radiated through her body, "Oh… Dean…"

"I told you you'd like it," Dean said, kissing her neck and thrusting hard into her. Emma's groaning and panting was like music to his ears. The pain of her nails digging into his back was more of an aphrodisiac than a thousand bottles of champagne or all of the oysters in the sea. They were completely in sync. There was absolutely nothing that could stop their rhythm.

Except… for that goddamn loofah…

All it took was repositioning his left leg mere millimeters for the damn soap covered, squishy, plastic _thing _to get stuck under his foot and cause him to slip. Emma squealed in shock as Dean lost his footing and practically jumped from his embrace, "And that's enough of that…" She said breathlessly.

"No, Emma, come on!" Dean exclaimed desperately, "We can totally make it work!"

"Dean," Emma said seriously, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking him square in the eye, "We can mark every single room in your house if you want. We can drive out to the middle of nowhere and screw around in the back of your car like a couple of teenagers. Hell! We could go to Connecticut, break into the WWE headquarters and fuck on Stephanie McMahon's desk for all I care. But we aren't doing that again. It's far more complicated than movies and porn make it out to be and I, quite frankly, have no plans to risk injuring myself when there are plenty of other perfectly good places where we can have sex."

Dean began to protest, but something she said made him stop, "Wait… You would have sex on Stephanie McMahon's desk?"

Sighing, Emma exasperatedly replied, "I don't see why not." He didn't seem too upset. That was good. She didn't want him to take this personally and beat himself up over it; that would defeat the whole purpose of showering together in the first place, which was to keep him in a happy state of mind.

"Well…" Dean said, "That's good to know."

"Dean?" Emma asked with an unfamiliar tiredness in her voice that clearly indicated that she wanted to move on from the subject, "How about we just finish up in here and… take this elsewhere?"

Dean narrowed his eyes unhappily. This was not his bubbly, perpetually cheery Emma and it did not sit well with him, "You know what?" He asked, "How about we finish up here and you show off what you bought today?" Emma raised an eyebrow, confused, "I can tell you're not into it right now," Dean continued, answering her unspoken question, "'You're not into it, we don't do it.' I meant it when I said that, Blondie." Emma heaved a sigh of relief and pulled Dean into a tight hug, which he returned with enthusiasm.

That wasn't the last time that they would stop mid-sex act because at least one of them wasn't comfortable, thus making them feel like abject failures for being unable to please the other. It wasn't the last time that memories of Carlie shattered Dean's confidence, making him question his ability to be a good boyfriend to the point that Emma had to coax him back from a full blown panic attack. It wasn't the last time for a lot of unpleasant occurrences that both would have preferred never happened. They were not the perfect couple, if there was even such a thing. They argued, had differences of opinions, and both had baggage (even if took Dean way too long to believe that Emma's existed). All they could do was trust that, in the end, the other had their back and hope for the best.


	3. Two Years and Five Months: The Proposal

**The Sexcapades of Dean and Emma**

**Summary: **Fairly obvious by the title, I would think, this is a collection of one-shots all about Dean and Emma's journey of sexual exploration.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything (unless mentioned at the beginning of the chapter) is owned by the WWE. Also, adult content. Duh.

**A/N: **Thanks to _clarembees_, _ramenreignss_, _vvheel_, and _wildlingygritte_ for the lovely reviews! I appreciate the support. Also, HOLY SHIT GUYS! On the first day that I posted chapter two, I had double the amount of views for chapter two than I did on the first day that I posted chapter one. I can't express how much that means to me. Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review and let me know what you think!

**Another A/N: **Thanks to ramenreignss/typhoidcandy for the term "Insanity and Bubbles"! It makes my life and I just had to borrow it for this chapter.

(-)

It was true that Dean wasn't exactly what most people considered "calm." He was twitchy, fidgety, and he didn't like to be still. He was always moving around, even when he was sitting. It wasn't a big secret or anything. Just one look at him as he entered an arena for a match was enough to tell anybody anything they wanted to know. He was always dancing around, whether he planned to or not.

Tonight, however, Dean was especially fidgety. Why? Because he was fucking terrified as hell. _Relax, Ambrose, _he chided himself, _It'll be fine. You'll be fine… Just fucking breathe! _He released the breath he had been holding. He could do this. Forcing himself to be slow and methodical, mainly just to give himself something to focus on, Dean stirred the vegetables he had sautéing on the stove. Yes, Dean Ambrose was cooking. Did he know how to cook, not really, but how hard could it be?

A soft stroking near his ankle caught his attention. Looking down, Dean smirked at the three-legged, one-eared, mottled calico bundle of sass that he and Emma adopted from a rescue just before their two year anniversary. She was seated next his feet, one of her front paws petting against his leg and a look on her face that said, _I don't know what you have up there but I want it. Give now, please._

"None for you, Tenille," Dean said, picking her up in one arm and scratching between her ear and where the other ear had been, "You're a carnivore. You eat meat. No veggies." Tenille let out a grumbling meow and Dean was pretty sure she was glaring at him. He chuckled and scratched her cheek. If you'd asked him a year ago if he'd ever get a cat, he would have laughed you out of the building. But Emma, he'd known, had really wanted one and so he bucked it up and visited the rescue with her. To his utter disbelief, something had drawn him –not just Emma- to Tenille. He was sure it had something to do with the fact that she'd lost her ear to frostbite, one of her back legs to a car, and had been forced to travel all the way to the rescue in Las Vegas from the rescue that found her in Twin Falls, Idaho because of lack of space and a desperation to place her. What could he say; he felt a slight kinship to the mangy cat. He knew what it was like to have a rough start.

Sighing, Dean found himself –once again- practically bouncing around the room in anticipation, "You're gonna help me out, right?" He asked Tenille, "If it looks like mommy's gonna say no, you need to give her those eyes; the ones that you use to beg for extra tuna." At 'tuna' Tenille perked up and meowed once again. Dean intentionally ignored that fact and took her meow instead as an affirmative to his request, "Awesome. There's no way she can resist those eyes."

There was a gnawing in the pit of Dean's stomach. He didn't want to believe that he'd have to use to Tenille, but even after nearly two and a half years together, Dean found it hard to accept that Emma would say yes. Isn't that was everyone who asked thought? And how many people said no? Dean felt like he was going to throw up. He was the lunatic fringe of The Shield, he maimed himself and others on a near-nightly basis, and he was paralyzed with fear of the prospect of the Emma rejecting him.

To most people, it would seem strange. To those that knew him, it would come as no surprise. Dean wasn't a man who was comfortable or in touch with his emotions or feelings. That wouldn't shock anyone. What would, however, was how he reacted when he allowed himself to feel things. Dean was never a man to do something half-assed and when he loved someone, he loved them with every part of him. If he ever lost Emma, Seth, Roman, or Roman's little girl Jojo, he didn't know what he would do with himself. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud.

"Dean?" Emma's voice called, pulling him out of his reverie. How had he not heard her car pull up? Oh shit… _Fucking breathe, Ambrose! _He shouted at himself. Somehow, Dean managed to force his face into a neutral express just as Emma walked in the kitchen. She smiled at him and he felt himself smile back. It was impossible not to when Emma was around, "Hello, my loves." She said, kissing Dean on the lips before placing a gentle peck on Tenille's head.

"Hey, Blondie." Dean replied, pulling her back into another kiss. Emma melted into the kiss, her hands coming to rest around his waist. They didn't pull apart until Tenille began batting them in their faces with her paws, "Oh… Sorry, cat."

"Yes, we mustn't squish Tenille," Emma added, "Sorry, darling." Tenille simply meowed at them. It was then that Emma's nose was accosted by a rancid odor, "Dean… Is something burning?" She asked.

Dean's eyes widened comically and he shoved Tenille into Emma's arms as he exclaimed, "SHIT!" Running to the stove, he turned off the heat and pulled the now-charred vegetables away from the burner, "God damn it…" He moaned as he yanked open the oven door and retrieved the fish that had been broiling. He'd used an oven mitt, of course; he wasn't completely out of his mind. Dean poked at the fish with a fork. Yup… Overdone; very much so if the internet tutorial he'd forced himself to watch was any indication, "Damn…" He groaned.

"Fish and veggies?" Emma asked, "You hate fish…"

"You said you were craving it, so I tried to make it for you."

"You… made dinner?" Emma asked.

Dean sighed, now very grumpy, "Well, this isn't edible, so no… I did not." Emma sighed heavily and placed Tenille on the floor. Dean barely noticed as she walked over to him and was rather shocked when she pulled him around and kissed him hard on the mouth. Dean pulled her as close to him as he could, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he could without causing her pain.

When she pulled away, Emma smiled, "Thank you for the thought." Dean scoffed, still rather irritated, "So…" Emma asked, "What was the occasion?"

"I need one?" Dean asked, half-pretending to be insulted.

"Um… Yes." Emma replied with an amused gleam in her eye, "You never cook. You hate cooking. I'm pretty sure you're scared of the stove."

"I am not scared of the stove," Dean replied, glaring at her. Emma couldn't help but laugh; he looked like a petulant child, "Don't laugh at me!" He grumbled, pulling Emma towards him, "I'll give you something to laugh at, Dashwood." He said, placing his lips hard on hers and invading her mouth with his tongue. Emma moaned as he ran his hands down over her backside, groping her thighs and making her body convulse from the desire running through her.

Once again, they pulled apart by a frustrated meow. Emma took the chance to catch her breath as Dean grumbled under his breath about "that damn cock-blocking cat…" Emma smiled and ran her hands through Dean's curls, pulling him towards her and resting their foreheads together. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily.

"Baby?" Emma whispered, "I love you."

"I love you." Dean responded, still relishing in the feel of his forehead resting against Emma's, "I love you so fucking much. I… _need _you so much." Emma smiled, gently massaging his scalp with her fingers while still maintain her contact with Dean. He often told her, in his own special way that usually involved odd metaphors and cursing, how much he loved her. She knew how hard it was for him to initially say those words and she was exuberantly happy to hear him say it now that he was comfortable with it.

Dean pulled away and stared into Emma's eyes, "I wanted this to be a nice night and I fucked it up…"

"You did not…" Emma began to protest, but Dean stopped her.

"I just… I wanted everything to be perfect. I know I'm not a rose-petal-all-over-the-house kind of guy and I don't do romance, but… You deserve shit like that."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Dean took a step away from her and began pacing, "Emma… I love you." Normally Emma would have made a joke about the fact that he had already said that, but Dean was clearly working something out in his head. In times like these, it was best to let Dean just talk, "You're it for me. I can't imagine my life without you." He had been pacing the whole time, but stopped abruptly and stared at Emma for a minute, "Shit…" He groaned, "Wait here!" He commanded frantically before racing out of the room.

"Dean!" Emma called as he departed. She wanted to follow, but he'd said to wait. It was obvious that whatever he was doing, he thought it was important and she knew that it was best to let him work through whatever he needed to work through in whichever way he saw fit... Well, within boundaries. She would never allow Dean to hurt himself or anyone else outside of their job. Emma wasn't going to lie, though, his words had caused a nervous knot to begin growing in her stomach. Emma looked down to see Tenille gazing up at her, "Do you know why your daddy is acting so strangely?" God she wished the cat could actually confirm her suspicions for her.

Within moments, Dean was back, panting. He grabbed Emma's hands and kissed her once again. Releasing her hands and pulling away from the kiss, Dean drew a small box from the pocket of is jeans and dropped to one knee. He actually _dropped to one knee. _Emma felt like she was going to faint, "Emma," He started, opening that box, "Will you marry me?" Tears welled in her eyes when she saw the ring. It was absolutely beautiful; a marquise cut, two carat stone set in a swirl, diamond encrusted band. What Emma couldn't see was the engraving on the inside of the band that said 'Insanity and Bubbles', the nickname given to them by Bayley. Surprisingly, Dean had actually liked it and gave it his stamp of approval, which –admittedly- had basically been just a shrug, but Bayley took what she could get and started referring to them that way until nearly everyone else did. Even the fans had taken to using the name.

Emma was too busy staring at the ring to notice the worry in Dean's eye. She hadn't spoken for several minutes, "Em…?" He asked, attempting to mask the concern he felt.

The tears finally fell from her eyes and she wept into her hands, nodding feverishly, "Of course." She managed to say through her tears of joy, "Yes, of course I will." Stepping forward (though, it was more of a collapse), she wrapped her arms around his neck. In that moment, Dean's whole body relaxed. He was elated to the point of tears himself. Well, almost… Dean Ambrose didn't cry.

Dean somehow managed to get back to his feet and wrap his arms around Emma with her arms still clutched around his neck. She loosened her grip just enough so that she could kiss him; Dean never thought it would be a good thing to taste her tears, but he knew she was happy –even with the tears- and that was what mattered. Pulling away completely, Emma excitedly held her hand out. In some strange way putting the ring on her hand made him almost even more nervous than asking. It was almost as if it wasn't real and once he put the ring on, it would be. But that's want he wanted. He needed it to be real.

With the ring on her finger, Emma clasped Dean's face in her hands once again and kissed him hard. Dean picked her up bridal style and headed towards the hallway. A frustrated meow stopped him. Pulling his face away from Emma's grasp, he looked down at Tenille, "Look, cat, you've eaten, you've had play time, and your box is clean. We love you, but mom and dad need alone time. We'll see you in the morning."

A sad little chuckle escaped Emma's mouth at the put-out look on Tenille's face, but she didn't get a chance to muse on it. As soon as the words left his mouth, Dean carried her out of the room and towards their bedroom. Faster than either of them could have thought possible (and that was certainly saying something), Emma and Dean were in their bedroom. Placing her on the floor, Dean captured Emma's lips with his, only breaking the contact at brief intervals in order to remove their clothes.

It wasn't long before they stood in each other's arms, the only covering on either of them being the glittering ring on Emma's finger. The disappointment that Dean felt when Emma pulled away from him melted away immediately when he saw the pure, unadulterated joy on her face. She held out her hands for him to take, which he did gladly. With her sunny smile glowing brightly, she led him to the bed, pushed their blankets out of the way, and laid down.

She was a damn vision of perfection; one that Dean was unable to resist. Laying there, prone and waiting for him… He could barely contain himself, "You know…" Emma said cheekily, "If it weren't for one thing," Her eyes flicked from his face to his giant erection and back, "I'd think you weren't interested."

"Not interested?" Dean asked with a scoff, a devilish grin gracing his face. As quick as a flash, he was on top of her, kissing her lips. He trailed downward to kiss her cheek, neck, breasts, torso, thighs, and –finally- the lips between her legs. Emma moaned as he kissed her. It was a trifling disappointment when he moved up her again, his tongue having stayed firmly behind his teeth. He rose to his knees, eyes radiant with roguish intention, and swiftly snatched a foil square from their bedside drawer. Though he was conscientious to avoid ripping the latex, Dean placed the foil in his teeth and ripped it open. Tossing the foil aside, he rolled the latex over himself and descended upon his fiancée.

His lips found the crook of her neck and he palmed one of her breasts, writhing on top of her. She squirmed with anticipation as his free hand ran down her side, finally coming to rest on her ass and squeezing the ample muscle. With one quick motion, Emma hitched her knees around his hips and began rubbing the back of his legs with her feet. She let out a moan of pleasure as he entered her sharply. The moan enticed to increase his speed, causing her to pant with ecstasy, "You still think I'm not interested?" He whispered in her ear with a guttural growl as he moved his hand from her breast to her ass.

"You like to talk a lot," Emma whispered back sassily.

"You like it when I talk," Dean shot back, "You like when I describe in _explicit,_" At the word, he gave a firm thrust, which made even more intense by the leverage he had on her backside, "detail what I'm going to do to you."

Emma chuckled before taking his earlobe in her teeth. If the way his eyes rolled back didn't tell her he liked it, the involuntary clench of his hands on her ass did, "True. But you like it when I tell you want to do to me even more."

That was something that Dean couldn't deny even if he wanted to. Which he didn't. Hearing all manner of naughty and crude words escape sweet, bubbly Emma's mouth was like a drug, "Well, then, Blondie… Tell me what you want."

She smirked as she ordered him to take her harder. Gladly, he complied. Emma's breath was ragged and her voice hoarse as she continued to instruct him. She ran her hands up his back and over his strong shoulders. The glittering of her ring caught her eye and she raised the hand up to look at it. The way the center stone sparkled entranced her. She wouldn't call herself a diamond expert by any means, but clarity of the stone and the perfect smoothness of the cuts were obvious indicators of the quality of the ring.

"Em…?" Dean asked confused, ceasing his motions and leaning up to look at her, "You stopped talking."

Emma gaped for a moment and then chuckled sheepishly, "I… um… I got distracted…" She admitted with an embarrassed smile, indicating her ring for clarification. She doubted he would have needed it, but she felt it necessary.

Dean sighed, torn between being annoyed at the disruption and thrilled that she liked it to the point of distraction. He had labored over finding the perfect ring, eventually working with a local designer that specialized in responsibly sourced jewelry to create a one-of-a-kind piece. That being said, he'd actually been quite enjoying himself, "And… how long do you think you'll be distracted?" He knew that Emma could get caught up in things and if she was distracted by the ring, there was no point trying to continue for the time being.

Biting her lip, something that turned Dean on to no end, Emma thought for a moment. Sighing, she said, "Give me a day?" She asked, hopefully. She'd probably find herself staring at the ring for ages to come, but she knew that after a day or so she would be less distracted by it.

"Ugh…" Dean groaned like a child denied his favorite thing as he rolled off of her and disposed of the condom, "Fine…"

Emma leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"So… How do you want to kill time for a day?" He asked, causing her to chuckle. He, too, could have a very one-track mind; usually when there was the prospect of Emma being naked.

"We should probably tell people. My family. Roman and Seth." Dean nodded. Emma's family would be hard given the seventeen hour time difference between Las Vegas and Melbourne, but he knew that she would want to tell them first. He didn't give a rip about his parents. They could find out with the rest of the word. The Dashwood's, though… They were important. They'd accepted him in spite of everything. They knew his murky past and they hadn't attempted to dissuade Emma away from their relationship.

"Well… I guess we should probably get dressed if we're going to try to call your parents." Dean said, still slightly petulant.

"Yes." Emma replied matter-of-factly and dress they did. She quickly sent a text to her mother, asking when a good time to Skype would be. Emma's mother replied much more quickly than expected and, soon enough, he was face-to-face with the perpetually happy Dashwood's. As soon as Emma showed them the ring, Mrs. Dashwood let out an almighty screech of joy that Dean was sure had been heard in Sydney, a nearly ten hour drive (on the shortest route) away from the Dashwood's home in Melbourne.

It took a lot of coaxing from Emma to calm her mother's babbling and tears. Her father, who had been sitting misty-eyed the whole time, finally spoke up, asking Dean what had taken so damn long. Dean sheepishly apologized, unsure of what else to do. Emma retook control of the conversation and promised that she would contact them again soon and they would be free to ask any questions they wanted, but for now she and Dean needed to let other people know.

Mrs. Dashwod was rather put out, but eventually acquiesced after forcing her daughter to promise three times that she would call within twenty four hours. Once the call was ended, Dean and Emma had to take a moment to catch their breaths, "Well… We knew that would happen…" Emma said. Dean merely nodded, still overwhelmed. To have Emma's father not only happy that they were engaged, but annoyed that it hadn't happened sooner… That kind of acceptance outside of WWE, where his unpredictability and volatility were assets, was still something that was strange to him.

"Seth or Roman first?" Emma asked cautiously. Dean cringed. If they called one before the other, the person who hadn't been called first would get pissed off.

Worrying that nothing good could come of telling them separately, Dean considered not telling them until they were together. Then again, that would just piss them off more. Irritated with the options, Dean wracked his brain, looking for another way and, finally, the proverbial light bulb went off, "We'll let both of them know at the same time." He said.

"How?"

Snapping up her cell phone, he smiled as he positioned her hand on the computer desk and aimed the camera over it and snapped a photo. He cringed, however, when he looked at it, "Terrible lighting. You can barely see the damn thing." Pulling Emma to her feet, he led her to the living room terrace. Tenille, who still felt very dejected, immediately was batting at Dean and Emma's feet, demanding attention and love.

Taking her hand in his, Dean held the cell phone over their hands and took the picture, "Much better!" He said, handing her the phone, "I'll be right back. Text this to Seth and Roman; tell one of them to call me and the other to call you. If one calls back before the other, it's their own fucking fault!" Dean felt very proud of himself as he raced back into the house to track down his phone. Emma smiled. It was actually a good plan. There would even be proof that they hadn't contacted one before the other. She had just sent the text when Dean returned and in less than two minutes, their phones rang simultaneously.

Both answered the calls but by some happenstance, Dean ended up with Roman on his phone in one ear and Seth on Emma's in the other. Emma just chuckled. Much like when she took control over the conversation with her parents, Dean had to take control over the conversation with Seth and Roman. Smiling, she sat on one of the terrace chairs. Tenille jumped into Emma's and began rubbing all over her. Scratching the cat behind the ears, Emma watched as Dean held two conversations at once. He was actually doing a very good job of it too, but Emma could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Best man?" Dean asked, "I just proposed to her two fucking hours ago. Give me time to figure that shit out." Roman and Seth apparently didn't accept that, "Fine! Both of you are my best men. I'm hanging up now! I've got shit to do!"

Emma furrowed her brows as Dean ended both calls and sat down next to her, "Two best men? Does that mean I get two maids of honor?"

"Whatever you want, Blondie." He replied, kissing her on the lips, "Who else should we let know personally?"

Emma thought for a moment, "Well… Roman is undoubtedly going to start the Anoa'i family phone tree, so we shouldn't have to worry about that," Dean nodded. It was insane how quickly news traveled in that family. It was like they were all waiting by their phones, salivating for gossip, "But I want to let Paige and Bayley know myself." Dean nodded, unsurprised, "But other than that…" She trailed off. There were a lot of people in the WWE that she liked, but she didn't feel that it was necessary to let each of them know individually.

With that, Emma went about informing Paige and then Bayley whilst absentmindedly scratching Tenille's head. She had no desire to do that whole one-person-in-each-ear thing that Dean had done and luckily for her, neither of her friends would be put off by something as trivial as who was told first. Both Divas had expressed their excitement; Paige in her usual calm demeanor and Bayley in her overexcited, bouncing off the walls way.

With those conversations out of the way, Emma looked back over to Dean with a smile. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "What next?" She asked.

"I don't know… Shouldn't we, like, announce it to the world or some shit? We're public figures… People like to know way too much about us…" Emma nodded. Their fans would find out soon enough anyway. Why not hear it from them?

Thanking the heavens for smartphones, Emma opened the internet and made her way to her twitter account. Posting the photo that she had sent to Seth and Roman, she wrote _I can officially call TheDeanAmbrose my finance! Who knew he had such great taste in jewelry? I did! #luckiestgirlintheworld #howdoyouplanawedding?_

"Has it been a day yet?" Dean asked with a slight whine in his voice. Emma snorted out through her nose, leaning over him and kissing his lips lightly. When she pulled back, he said, "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, "But no. It hasn't." He rolled his eyes. He'd hoped that once she got the whole 'engagement announcement' thing out of her system, they could get back to what they had been doing. She chuckled, snuggling against him as Tenille took advantage of their closeness and stretched out across both of their laps. They could celebrate in the morning. For now, Emma just wanted the love of her life to hold her close as she envisioned the future they would share together. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but Dean Ambrose was worth it, whether he believed it or not.


	4. Seven Months: Making Up

**The Sexcapades of Dean and Emma**

**Summary: **Fairly obvious by the title, I would think, this is a collection of one-shots all about Dean and Emma's journey of sexual exploration.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything (unless mentioned at the beginning of the chapter) is owned by the WWE. Also, adult content. Duh.

**A/N: **An infinite amount of thanks goes to _clarembees, vvheel, ramenreignss, wildingygritte, theballingtwinsx, _and _flowersNfreaks_! You guys are amazing and awesome and your support is my life source! I've had a few instances in the past couple of weeks that sort of threw a wrench into my writing groove and, while I didn't necessarily question my abilities as a writer, it did give me pause. It is your kind reviews that help me break through the negativity and continue to do something I love. I am eternally grateful.

(-)

Like nearly every other person in the world, Emma was not immune to sadness or emotional pain. Yes, she was –in general- a very joyful and effervescent person, but she was still human and had shed her fair share of unhappy tears in her time. None of them compared to the tears that were dripping down her face as she curled herself into a ball on the couch in her Orlando home. How long she'd been sitting there, she didn't know. She was too focused on her misery to even think of that.

Over the course of their short relationship, she and Dean had squabbled occasionally. She expected it; that's how relationships worked. What she hadn't expected, however, was for _this _fight to happen and for it to be as massive as it was. In truth, she couldn't even understand his side of the argument. It was clearly important to him, but she just couldn't understand _why. _Watching Dean leave her home so angry and frustrated that he couldn't be near her hurt her more than she could have ever possibly imagined. She had refused to follow him, though, too upset with him to even consider it.

Dean, meanwhile, felt like a complete and utter piece of shit. He hadn't meant for their argument to get so out of control. He had thought that Emma would understand. That was, apparently, not the case. As he left, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He had almost stopped right there, taken her in his arms, and apologized for being such a jackass, but he didn't. He should have.

Rather than drowning the sorrows of being an absolute fucking asshole in liquor at some seedy bar as most might expect, Dean was sitting in a small diner scowling dejectedly over a burger and an Oreo milkshake, "Earth to Ambrose…" A snarky voice rang out, pulling him from his stupor. Looking up, Dean was met with a faux-derisive gaze from a waitress named Ruth. She was around his age and had been working in the diner since he stumbled in one night after celebrating his debut at FCW in 2011 in need of sobering up. He'd flirted with her and she'd smacked his piss-drunk ass down like the hand of God. Over the next month or so he'd returned, hoping that she'd be more receptive if he was sober.

It hadn't worked, but they had gotten to know each other fairly well. He had found out that she was working towards her degree in business marketing and, along with going to school and working full time, she was raising a son named Jamie. They had similar personalities and backgrounds; it was nice to be able to talk to someone who he could really relate to. Whenever he had a problem and he knew he needed to be sober, he found himself at this rinky-dink diner asking her for advice. Why? He wasn't sure and, honestly, neither was she.

"You've been staring at the burger for nearly five minutes." Ruth said, sitting down across from him, "What the hell did you do this time?"

Dean glared at the small, auburn haired woman, annoyed that she assumed whatever was wrong was his fault. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that she was probably right, but he was too pissed off to be honest, "Don't you have other customers to bother?" He asked bitterly.

Chuckling, Ruth raised her arms and indicated the rest of the empty diner, "Does it look like it? You know full well that we're dead between the dinner rush and bar closing time. If you didn't want to me to bitch at you, your dumb ass wouldn't be here right now. What. Did. You. Do?" She asked again, an eyebrow raised.

Sighing and finally taking a bite out of his burger, Dean admitted, "I got into a fight with my girl."

"Emma, right?" Ruth asked. She knew very little about wrestling and only watched so that she could say that she knew Dean. It wasn't something that she would deny; wrestling wasn't really her thing, so sue her. That being said, she'd kept up with his raise through the WWE fairly well considering her busy life and liked being able to catch up with him when he was back in Orlando, "Cute. Blonde. Bubbles. Does _this _thing." He nodded as she poked her arms out around her, mimicking Emma's dance.

"That's the one." Despite being so upset, the thought of Emma brought a small smile to his face.

Ruth's eyes widened at the expression on his face, "Damn… Girl's got you fucking glowing…"

Dean nodded, refusing to deny it, "Yeah… She's amazing. I'm a lot happier than I've ever been before. That's… That's part of the problem."

"Do tell." Ruth implored gently. She may be a smart ass most of the time, but if Dean was there for her advice, she would be as understanding as she could be.

Taking a sip from his milkshake, Dean sighed, "Emma and I… We've been together for about seven months," Ruth nodded, "but, honestly, I've been crazy about her since she reported to FCW…"

Ruth stopped him, "Remind me again before you go on: What's the difference between FCW and NXT?"

Dean chuckled. Ruth's lack of wrestling knowledge did make it kind of hard to vent to her sometimes. He'd often spend most of the time they spoke trying to explain things that she didn't understand. That was okay, though; it often helped him calm down so that he could think more clearly, "They're the same thing. It was called FCW until WWE rebranded it and fancied it up a bit to be more appealing for television. Emma came not long before the rebrand."

Ruth nodded comprehensively, "And you moved to the main roster in November after the rebrand…" The tone of her voice suggested that she was trying to remember the detail, but wasn't sure if she was remembering it correctly.

"Exactly… Look at you, remembering something about wrestling."

"Bite me, Ambrose," Ruth snapped good-naturedly, "We're here to talk about you and your bad decisions. So keep talking."

Rolling his eyes, Dean took another bite of his food. After swallowing, he continued, "Anyway, I've been crazy about her since I met and when we got together… I… I was fucking ecstatic. I know the type of guy I am. I'm fucked up and volatile… Emma's a goddamn ray of sunshine and girls like her don't fall for guys like me…"

"Except, apparently she did." Ruth replied dryly.

Dean glared at her and continued, "The problem is… We're going on an Australian tour in few weeks. Emma's from Australia and she wants me to meet her parents while we're there. I told her I didn't want to and…"

"And you didn't tell her why you didn't want to meet them and she got upset." Ruth finished. It sounded like something she would have done not that long ago. Pushing people she loved away was a specialty of hers until she realized how damaging it was, particularly for her son. It was definitely a work in progress, but she was getting better and hopefully Dean could as well, "So she got pissed because you refused and you got pissed that she was pissed. And you bolted."

Groaning, Dean replied, "In a nutshell…"

Sighing, Ruth ran her hand through hair her, "You're a moron," She said flatly.

"What?!"

"You. Are. A. Moron." She repeated slowly, "You can't tell the girl you're dating –whom you claim to be absolutely crazy about- that you don't want to meet her parents, not tell her why, and expect that to go well. What the hell is wrong with you, Ambrose?" Dean grumbled under his breath and sunk down in his chair as he took another bite of his food, "Why don't you want to meet them?"

"Because I know what will happen." Dean said defensively, "I know that they will take one look at me and tell Emma that I'm no good and that she shouldn't be with me. I can't lose her, Ruth."

The sympathy that Ruth felt didn't show; he didn't need sympathy at the moment, he needed a kick in the ass, "Dean. If you push her away by refusing to meet her parents, you're going to lose her anyway. She's clearly trying to take your relationship to the next level and you're refusing. To her, all you're doing is indicating that you don't want to grow or change your relationship anymore. You're as far as you want to go."

"I am not!" Dean insisted hysterically, "I love Emma." _Oh god…_ He'd said the 'L' word.

"Well, that's not how you're acting." Ruth replied, "If you do love her, you should be willing to meet her parents. If they have a problem with you, then show them how much you love their daughter and change their minds." Dean sighed, shoving the rest of his food in his mouth and contemplating the enormity of what he had just said, "And I'm pretty sure that your friends... What are their names…? The muscle-y one and the one with the half-bleached head…"

"Roman and Seth…" Dean mumbled.

"Them! I'm sure they would agree with me. They seem like relatively well-adjusted people… I think… The point is," She quickly continued, realizing that she had no clue regarding the character of Dean's friends and that she had only said that in an inevitably failed attempt to pluck at his heartstrings, "If you love this girl, you do everything you can to keep her." Dean steeled himself, realizing that she was right, "And right now, that means getting your ass back to her, getting down on your knees, and begging. Preferably with an I'm-sorry-I-was-a-dick-please-don't-leave-me gift. What's her favorite kind of milkshake?"

Ruth was clearly not going to give him an option, "Strawberry…"

"One strawberry milkshake to go, coming up." Ruth stated, standing briskly and heading back towards the kitchen. Dean sighed heavily through his nose. She was right; he knew she was right. He'd known exactly what he should do even without Ruth telling him. Quickly finishing off his own milkshake, Dean pondered how he was going to apologize. He'd been a complete dick; he'd fucking made Emma cry! Maybe he should go to her and apologize, but tell her that she deserved a better man than him and end things right then and there…

But, no. He couldn't do that. He needed her too much… But… Perhaps he was being selfish. Maybe Emma would be better off without him. She would be better off with some hot young buck; some newcomer from NXT. Someone who didn't attempt to kill himself on a nightly basis and would actually have a career past forty. Someone who wasn't as fucked up as he was. Someone who could give her the stability and happiness she deserved.

"Motherfucker…" He groaned, putting his head in his hands. This was an absolute disaster.

"One strawberry milkshake to go." Ruth's voice said, making him jump. He hadn't even heard her come back, "And your bill." Dean didn't even look at the paper; he just snatched a handful of bills from his wallet and shoved them at her.

"Keep the change." He mumbled. He knew that he'd given her a shit-ton of money, but he didn't care. He just needed to get back to Emma's and… Well, hopefully not screw anything up more than it already was. Or at least do the right thing. Unfortunately for him, traffic was not on his side. What should have been a twenty minute drive back to Emma's –at most- ended up being forty five. Frustrated, Dean slammed his hands down on his steering wheel. There were no car accidents to be seen, the weather was fine, and rush hour had ended nearly two hours before. What. The. Fucking. Hell?

When he finally arrived, Emma's milkshake was more like strawberry flavored milk than anything. Damn Florida heat. Grumbling to himself, Dean stalked towards Emma's door. He had a key, which was lucky for him. If he hadn't, he wouldn't blame Emma for not letting him in. Entering though the kitchen, Dean placed the milkshake in the freezer before searching for Emma.

"Emma?" He called out, hope his voice didn't sound as small and pathetic as he thought it did, "You still here?" Walking from the kitchen into the living room, he cringed in horror when he saw Emma uncurling herself on the couch. She was looking up at him with red eyes and a tear stained face, "Motherfucker…" He moaned miserably.

Opening her mouth to speak, Emma realized that she couldn't. Clearing her throat, she managed a small, "You came back?"

The shattering of his heart was so intense, he swore he could hear it as well as feel it, "Of… Of course I came back!" He whispered back hoarsely, his shock impairing his ability to speak. Had she really thought he wouldn't? Unable to control himself, Dean slunk down next to her and grabbed her hands. His brain was prepared with a rambling tangent with the basic purpose of telling her how much he loved her and how much better off she would be without him, but his voice was stayed when she leaned over –brows furrowed slightly- and sniffed in the general vanity of his mouth, "What are you doing?" He asked confusedly.

"You didn't go out and drink?" She asked, seemingly in shock.

"No…" Dean replied warily, "You thought I did." It wasn't a question; it was a statement that he was very disappointed in himself for. Of course she'd think he went out drinking. It wasn't as if he hadn't gotten absolutely hammered after arguing with her before, "I… I needed to think clearly. I went to a diner I used to go to a lot before I got called up to the main roster. I… um… I got you a strawberry milkshake. It's in the freezer, though. It mostly melted on the way here, but give it a few minutes and it will be good as new…" He trailed off. He couldn't just talk about the milkshake all night. Eventually they would have to talk about the fight and him walking out like a jackass. Groaning at the thought, Dean pulled his hands away from Emma's and shoved his head in them.

Attempting to stifle another bout of tears, Emma pressed herself against Dean and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, "Baby, just talk to me." She implored, trying to keep the desperation she felt out of her voice. She mostly succeeded, but the little he could hear made Dean feel even more like the scum of the Earth, "I don't want to fight, I just want to understand _why_. Please."

Sighing heavily through his nose, Dean mumbled, "You're too good for me."

"What?"

"I said 'you're too good for me'." He repeated bitterly, standing and pacing, "I mean, look at you. You're sunshine and rainbows and happiness and joy and all that's good in the world and I'm just a fucking monster!" Emma tried to protest, but he continued as if he hadn't noticed, "Your parents will take one look at me and tell you to run so far in the opposite direction you'll be in fucking Antarctica or some shit…"

"Is that what this is about?" Emma asked horrified as she stood.

Looking everywhere but at her, Dean scoffed harshly, "Of course that's what this is about! Why would I want to meet your parents when I can guarantee that they aren't going to approve? Why would I want to put myself through the pain of losing the most important woman in my life because they'll finally make you wise the fact that a scumbag like me doesn't deserve someone as good and perfect and amazing as you?!"

Taking his face in her hands roughly and forcing him to look at her, Emma heatedly insisted, "They wouldn't do that! Dean… They're so excited at the prospect of meeting you. I just spoke to my mother yesterday and she said to give you their love and they can't wait for us to be in Australia. They love you already…"

"Until they meet me!" Dean cut in forcefully, pulling away. He couldn't be that close to Emma. The closer she was, the harder it would be to do the right thing, "Until they see me in person and realize that I'm just a dick that made their angel of a daughter cry! You deserve so much better than an asshole from the Cincinnati projects!"

"What are you…?"

"You would be better off without me." Dean continued, genuinely missing Emma's attempt to speak, "I don't deserve you and I want you to be happy. I can't be selfish just because I love you, you should be with someone good. Apparently some tumblr fans think you should get together with Tom…" Good God, he was actually saying this. Somehow, though, he couldn't make himself stop. It was for the best, "Or Alex Riley. They're nice guys, right. I mean, I…"

Once again, Emma grabbed Dean's face and forced him to look at her, "What did you just say?" She asked, astounded.

"Uh… I said that apparently some tumblr fans…"

"Not that!" Emma admonished, "You said… You said that you love me." Dean sighed heavily. Damn it. That was not how he wanted to tell her, "Are you _seriously,_" She hissed, holding his face even tighter, "_finally _telling me you love me… After seven months… In the same breath that you're telling me that I should be with someone else?"

"Emma, I…"

"NO!" Emma shouted, the pain clear in her voice, "You said it's you and me until I say it's not, and I'm saying that you're stuck with me." Dean tried to speak, but words failed him as Emma continued, "I'm saying that you're going to forget this nonsense about me being with someone else, you're going to meet my parents, and you're going to realize that they will love you as much as I do. They know that you had a rough start. _They know _that you've had to scratch and scrape and fight to get where you are. You haven't made a secret of it, Dean. If anything, they respect you for being so successful when you've had to odds against you for so long."

"Emma…" He moaned breathily as she pulled his face towards her and kissed him hard on the lips. Wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, he pulled her as close to him as physically possible, "Emma, I love you." He managed to moan when they pulled apart for air. As difficult as it had been to say them up to that point, the words now seemed to pour from his mouth of their own volition.

"I love you too." She whimpered back, removing her hands from his face and wrapping her arms around his neck in one quick motion.

"I'm sorry I was such a dick… "

With a small peck on his lips, Emma replied, "I forgive you. Just… please… Trust me. Trust me enough to know my own parents."

Sighing heavily, Dean said, "I trust that you know them, Emma…"

"Then trust me when I say that they are good people. They love me and want to see me happy. If I'm happy with you and they are sure that you're not physically or emotionally or mentally hurting me…"

"I would never…!"

"I know." Emma said soothingly, "And they will know. And that's all that they will care about. That I am happy and healthy and safe. And they will be so grateful to you for making me so insurmountably happy."

"You and your big words…" He grumbled, pulling her back to him and placing another frenzied kiss on her mouth. Emma melted into the kiss and didn't resist when he ran his hands down to her thighs and pulled her upwards so that her legs were forced to wrap around his waist. Before Emma could process what was happening, Dean had already carried her into the bedroom and was laying her down on the bed.

"Say it again, Dean…" Emma implored as Dean kissed her neck and worked to remove his jeans. She knew that once their adrenaline dropped and they were back to normal, he would still have difficulty saying those three words, even if it wasn't as hard as it had been. She respected that, but it didn't change the fact that she wanted to hear them as often as she could.

"I love you." He moaned, pulling off his clothes as quickly as possible. He paused momentarily and looked Emma in the eye, "Are you okay with this? I was an absolute asshole, I can understand if you don't want to…"

"Dean, stop," Emma insisted. Dean nodded and began pulling away, looking for his clothes, "No… Not that. Keep doing that… Stop beating yourself up. Yes, you were kind of a jerk. You should have explained what was wrong instead of leaving. But I love you, and I know that you push people away when you're uncomfortable. I just want us to move past this. Become a better couple and all that important, however cheesy, crap…"

The sound of chuckling leaving his mouth shocked Dean, but he couldn't stop smiling. That was his Emma… Always looking on the bright side and making him a better person and all the happy shit, "Where would I be without you?"

"I'm sure you would have figured something out."

Thinking for a minute, Dean eventually replied, "Nah… Probably not." Descending down again, Dean caught her lips in a kiss before moving downward to her neck. Incredibly grateful for button-up tops, Dean pulled open each button of Emma's shirt with his teeth, kissing the newly exposed flesh before moving to the next button. It was slow and tedious, two things he didn't like with his sex, but this was worth it.

"Mmm… Dean…" Emma moaned as he kissed the spot on her pelvis just above the button of her jeans. Leaning up ever-so-slightly, Emma quickly pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra as Dean removed her jeans and panties. Both finally unclothed, Dean leaned over and kissed Emma again, pressing himself against her and making it very clear how much he wanted her.

When Emma shifted to move under her blankets, however, Dean stopped her, "No need for that, Blondie." He said, sliding downward, "I want to be able to breathe while I'm doing my thing down here." Emma's chuckle at his word choice became a resonant growl when he spread her legs and plunged his tongue deep inside of her. Her leg went up over his shoulder, seemingly with a mind of its own, as he licked her inside and out, taking the soft folds of skin into his mouth and sucking gently.

"Oh god…" Emma moaned as he ran his tongue flat and firmly over the lips and past her clitoris. A spasm shot through her body as he ran his tongue back and forth several times before he began kissing his way up her body until he reached her mouth once again. As he kissed her, Dean ran a hand down to her breasts and gently circled one of her nipples. His kiss and his hand were feather-light, a stark contrast to pleasurable roughness of his tongue against the sensitive skin between her legs.

As the kisses continued, Dean moved his hand downward, gently inserting one large finger and drawing circles insider her. She panted as he moved his thumb against her clitoris; the two fingers working in tandem to take her to a form of pleasure that she had never experienced before. Her body writhed uncontrollably as he increased his speed, somehow gloriously managing to maintain his motions. Shuttering moans escaped her mouth as he whispered, "Let go, Emma. Come for me." Within moments, Emma's moans became screams and Dean relished in the sensation of warm orgasmic fluid rushing over his hand.

With a kiss on her forehead, Dean excused himself to wash up as Emma recomposed herself. When he returned, Emma cuddled against him and rested her head on his chest. Though she had enjoyed herself thoroughly and was content to lay against his perfectly sculpted chest, there was one questions she wanted answered, "Dean… Why did you get naked if you weren't planning on doing anything with…?" She trailed off, glancing down to his still aroused cock.

"Oh… I was just winging it… I wasn't sure where I was going with that, to be honest. Figured I might as well be ready for everything." Dean replied, attempting to be blasé. He would have succeeded if he hadn't added, "You enjoyed it, though, right?"

"You know I did." She purred, leaning in and kissing his mouth, "But I feel bad… You did wonders for me, but you're still riled up."

Half-shrugging, Dean answered, "I'll deal with it later."

"Hmmm…" Emma replied thoughtfully, "Or I could." She said, pulling him into another passionate kiss. Her fingers ran from his face down the length of his body and softly grazed over his engorged member. Wrapping her fingers around the solid length, she began stroking firmly, eliciting fevered gasps from her gorgeous boyfriend. While Emma loved discovering new ways to turn Dean's knobs and drive him crazy, she was still feeling fatigued from the amazing work he'd done with his own hands and tongue. Luckily, she knew quite a few old tricks that were guaranteed to get him off. With a small grin that Dean could feel through their kiss, she rubbed, massaged, and ever-so-slightly tugged until his eyes glazed over and a guttural yell escaped, signaling his own release and forcing Emma to pull her mouth away from his.

As Dean came down from his high, Emma looked herself over. They'd created quite the mess in… How long had they been at it? Emma wasn't sure. She would certainly have to wash her bedding, but not until after they cleaned themselves up. Placing a small peck on Dean's cheek, Emma asked, "Do you think you can move to the bathroom? We should wash up."

"Give me a second, Blondie." Dean murmured, still lost in a delirious haze of pleasure.

Chuckling, Emma slid off of the bed and replied, "Well, meet me in the bathroom when you're ready." Dean gave mumble of comprehension and gently waved her off. She gave a small snort of laughter and left the room. Arriving in the bathroom, she looked herself over more thoroughly in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. Wetting a washcloth, she wiped off her torso and the inside of her legs where the most obvious signs of their tryst stuck to her skin.

When she was relatively clean, Emma threw the washcloth in the hamper by the door and began running the bath. Dean was, oddly enough, rather specific about his bath water temperature. He'd never really explained it, but it had to be 'steamy, not scalding' as he put it. From there, Emma had learned that the only way to really run a Dean Ambrose bath correctly was to sit in the tub the whole damn time and adjust the water according to how hot or cold it became. Even when he showered, Dean was constantly turning the knobs, altering the temperature to counteract any minor change that occurred.

It was… Rather tedious and boring actually. But given the fact that it was one of the more minor of Dean's quirks, Emma would forgo her own bathing routine for the night. Thankfully she didn't need to fill the tub up very far for their needs. Dean finally entered not long after she filled the tub, for which Emma was grateful. She didn't want to go through the ordeal of refilling the bath.

"Hello beautiful," Dean greeted, pulling Emma into a heated kiss.

"Hello yourself." She replied when they parted, "Join me?" She asked, indicating the tub.

Smirking, Dean answered, "Absolutely."

When he was finally in the water, Emma carefully slid in on top of him and melted into the feeling of his arms wrapping around her, "Dean?"

"Yeah, Blondie?"

Heaving a large sigh, Emma said, "Don't... Please don't ever suggest me leaving you for someone else. I don't think you can fully understand how much that hurt."

Holding her tighter, Dean muttered in what would have been an unintelligible tone if her ear hadn't been so close to his mouth, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know." She conceded, "But… I'm wondering… How did you hear about people pairing me with Tom or Alex?"

"Tumblr…" He mumbled uncomfortably.

"When the hell were you on tumblr? You hate social media…"

Dean was silent for a few moments, "I'd… rather not say."

Emma turned her head to look him as much in the eye as she could, "Let me guess… You heard it from Cameron. Or… One of the backstage hands. Or one of the people in the social media department. Someone who's in the back pocket of The Authority. Someone who would gladly do their bidding to tear us apart." Dean grumbled. When she put it like that… "Dean, I have no doubt that there are things like that on tumblr. It's tumblr! It's like Rule 34."

"Rule 34?"

"How do you not know Rule 34?!" Emma asked, amazed, "If it exists, there is a porn of it. And if there isn't, it will be made."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "How did I not know about this?"

"I don't know, but that's not the point." Emma continued, trying to pull Dean's focus away from porn, "The point is that tumblr is like Rule 34. If it could possibly exist, it's there. Tom and Alex are nice, decently attractive guys who I work with, so obviously someone's going to come up with something. But I love you and you know that. And we both know that, as cliché as it might sound, what we have is special. We're going to have our ups and downs, but we know that we're in it for the long haul. Don't let anyone try to tell you any differently. They don't matter."

Sighing heavily, Dean took in her words. She was right, of course. She was voice of reason that he'd always needed, "I love you." He said, nuzzling into her neck.

"I know," She replied with a smirk, "I love you, too. And don't dare you ever forget it." Dean chuckled. There was no way she would ever let him, "Now... Where did you say my milkshake was?"

(-)

**Another A/N: **Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. It turned out _way _longer than I originally anticipated and gave me major feels (for reasons that I'm fairly certain are obvious) so I had a hard time writing it. And… as much as I hate to admit it, I don't feel super confident about my smut. I think the feels (and my crazy, crazy life) sort of got in my way. Hopefully I'm wrong and –even if I'm not- that it ended up being worth the wait. Thanks all! Oh… And the Emma/Alex Riley and Emma/Tom Phillips thing I mentioned is a real thing. I've only seen those ships a handful of times on tumblr, but they definitely exist and I totally had to put it in!


	5. Two Years and Nine Months: Birthday Fun

**The Sexcapades of Dean and Emma**

**Summary:**Fairly obvious by the title, I would think, this is a collection of one-shots all about Dean and Emma's journey of sexual exploration.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. Everything (unless mentioned at the beginning of the chapter) is owned by the WWE. Also, adult content. Duh.

**A/N: **Endless thanks to _clarembees, vvheel, GottaLoveReiding, flowersNfreaks, theballingtwinsx, ramenreignss, wildlingygritte, _and _Guest_! For my guest reviewer, don't worry. There will be jealous Dean later on, I promise. I already have that idea working and it's going to (hopefully!) play really funny off of an earlier chapter. Also, I've been doing some rearranging of my chapters because I realized I didn't like the way I had them set up and I've even added a couple recently. So far, I have fourteen chapters planned but who knows? That could always change in the future. Originally I only had nine. Anyway, happy reading and I hope you enjoy!

(-)

"I hate you so fucking much right now…" Seth grumbled as he kneeled next to Dean, 'Happy Birthday' wrapping paper and packaging tape in his hands, "How the hell did I let you convince me to do this?"

"Quit your bitching and start wrapping." Roman mumbled, ignoring the fact that he had been asking himself the same question since Dean shoved the wrapping paper and tape in his face.

"You two said you'd help me out with my special present for Emma's birthday!" Dean exclaimed.

A growl rose in Seth's throat as he glared daggers at Dean, "I didn't know it involved wrapping your naked ass up in wrapping paper!"

"We've been goin' through a little dry spell," Dean admitted bitterly, "We've been so busy with work and planning the wedding, I needed to do _something _to get us back in the game."

Rolling his eyes, Seth grumbled, "Way more information than I needed to know…" He didn't miss the pointed glare that Roman sent in his direction, but it was nonetheless unnecessary. Seth was so one hundred percent done with all of Dean's shit that he just wanted to get it over with. Dean was damn lucky that Emma's birthday miraculously coincided with show in Las Vegas. There was no way in hell this shit would have happened anywhere outside of Dean and Emma's home. He and Roman were supposed to stay with them, but until they were done doing… whatever it was that Dean had planned, there was no way in hell Seth that was sticking around. Roman would have seconded that notion had Seth actually voiced it.

Shock had rendered Seth speechless –not an easy accomplishment- when he arrived to assist Dean with his 'special present' for Emma's birthday. Her actual birthday wasn't until two days later, but Dean had insisted that he needed to give it to her alone, without friends or family around to celebrate. It made sense; Seth had expected to help with lighting hundreds of candles and scattering rose petals, maybe even cooking something that would actually be edible, a feat that he was fairly certain that Dean would never be able to achieve...

Clearly, that hadn't been the case.

Without giving Seth and Roman a chance to say much, Dean had damn near thrown the wrapping paper and tape at them and stripped down buck-ass naked. Roman had managed to sputter out, "What the fuck," which prompted Dean to explain his plan, "Why the hell do you have to be naked? Can't you put some boxers on or something?" Roman had implored.

It wasn't the question Seth would have asked. He would have asked something more along the lines of, "Are you fucking serious?" Not that it mattered. Dean had merely blinked at Roman and flapped his mouth off about 'no point in unwrapping a gift twice' or some shit as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And so, because unlike normal people they were somehow compelled to aid their brother with seemingly whatever ridiculous plot entered his lunatic mind, Seth and Roman had kneeled down and begun wrapping. Dean had wanted his whole body wrapped, minus his hands, feet, neck, and head. More fun, he'd said. Neither Seth nor Roman were willing to ask why he thought that was. The only question they'd bothered to ask after beginning was why packaging tape because it was proving difficult to work with, "Regular tape probably won't stick as well. Em won't be back for a bit and I don't want it all to fall off." Seth had shrugged; he had a point with that.

With exasperated sighs, Seth and Roman toiled to size, cut, place, and tape the wrapping paper; they took great care with their work. It was probably more care than either of them should have taken, but this was Dean they were helping and the love that they had for each other made them all do stupid things. They began at his lower legs and worked their way up, working together once they reached his torso and splitting off again when they arrived at his arms.

It took longer than Dean had thought it would. In his mind, they had just slapped everything on him and called it good, with the paper somehow miraculously straight and perfect. Looking himself over in Emma's full length mirror, Dean was impressed by his brothers' work. They'd actually put up much less of a fuss than he'd expected and, despite the time it took making him antsy, it was straight and looked as good as he'd hoped.

"Thanks guys." Dean said, grinning at his reflection in the mirror. Seth and Roman rolled their eyes, but smirked good-naturedly nonetheless. Sure, it was stupidly awkward to be asked to wrap him up like that, but… Well, it was Dean. When was anything he did normal, especially where Emma was concerned?

Leaning against the bedside table, Seth shook his head as Dean critiqued the wrapping, "Just don't ever expect anything like that again. I've see your naked ass enough as it is in the locker room. I don't need to see it any more than I have to."

"Didn't know you were looking, Rollins." Dean shot back jokingly.

Seth let out a derisive snort, "It's kind of unavoidable. Don't get any ideas, Ambrose, you're not my type." He said sardonically, "You're not female enough. Sorry." Dean simply chuckled and continued his inspection. Roman was leaning against the wall opposite Dean, mumbling to himself. Seth couldn't hear it but he was fairly certain Roman was once again questioning how he managed to get himself saddled with the likes of Dean Ambrose. It was a question they asked themselves rather frequently. With love, of course.

Readjusting his posture, Seth's hand found a small cylindrical object that had been resting on the bedside table. Looking down in confusion, he picked the object up and observed it. Whipped vanilla and strawberry frosting… Seth stifled a groan, lips pursing and eyes squeezing shut as he gently placed the frosting tin back on the bedside table. He wasn't even going to think about it…

"Alright…" Roman finally said, "I'm getting the hell out of here. I don't want to be around when you and Emma start unwrapping."

"Ditto to that…" Seth replied, straightening up and heading towards the door, "Call us when you're done."

"Will do." Dean countered smugly, "Though, if things go my way you won't be getting that call until late."

"Figured as much," Roman scoffed, "Don't forget this…" He added, pulling a premade bow from the box of wrapping materials on the floor and placing on top of Dean's head.

Glaring, Dean removed the twisted ribbon from his head, "The bow goes here," He insisted, placing it over his groin.

Roman rolled his eyes as Seth shook his head, "Okay, then…" Seth groaned, "You're fucking out of your mind. I'm getting out of here. Have fun."

"I intend to." Dean replied with a smirk.

"Whatever, man, just remember…" Roman was cut off by a strange scattering sound. The three Shield brothers looked around in confusion as the noise came closer, "What the hell?" Roman asked, his features contorted in bewilderment. The answer came when a furry projectile careened wildly across the room, launching along the wall three feet above the floor before turning and flying into the box of wrapping materials, sending wrapping paper and ribbons flying.

"Yeah, get it!" Dean encouraged Tenille enthusiastically as she shredded a hot pink ribbon with her three sets of claws, "Kill it!" The ribbon somehow managed to escape, Tenille's gusto sending it flying across the room. Jumping less-than-gracefully to her feet, she shot after the ribbon, skidding past it by several inches. Rearing around, the high octane cat pounced again, just barely succeeding in catching her target.

Seth stared, stunned by the sheer madness of what he'd just seen, "Your cat is on drugs…"

"She's got gumption," Dean corrected, full of pride, as he carefully stooped to pick up the cat. He pointedly ignored Seth and Roman's protests to be careful because they had no intention of rewrapping him, his attention fully on the ball of fur in his arms as she stroked his stubbly cheek with one paw, "Aim… Eh, it's not really her thing, but she definitely makes up for it gumption."

Roman raised an eyebrow, "You actually know what 'gumption' means?" He asked amusedly, a joking gleam in his eyes.

"Ha. Ha. Fuck you." Dean replied, deadpanned, "Now get out of my house. Emma should be back soon and if I have my way, she's going get to unwrapping right away, whether you're here or not."

Seth scoffed, "Don't have to tell me twice."

"Just…" Roman groaned, "let us know ahead of time if you plan on going too long. I actually want to sleep tonight and if I have to crash with someone, I will."

Dean mused for a moment as he scratched a contented Tenille behind the ears. It was barely the afternoon. He and Emma could conceivably be done with enough time for Seth and Roman to stay with them, "I'll get back to you."

Simultaneously, Seth and Roman growled and rolled their eyes, "Whatever." Seth said, "If you don't text us before seven, we'll find somewhere else to stay for the night."

"Can do." Dean replied, "Now, seriously, get the hell out of here. Emma said she'd be back by one. It's already 12:45."

Without any protest and begrudgingly happy for Dean, Seth and Roman left. Sure, being asked to wrap one of your best friends up in wrapping paper so that his fiancée could 'unwrap' him for her birthday was a little weird, but -once again- when had Dean Ambrose ever done anything like normal people did? Dean was right; the wedding planning on top of all the work pressure, particularly on Dean recently, took up a lot of time. Even working together, Dean and Emma had very different –very crazy- schedules and when they did see each other they mostly just ate and slept. So… If Seth and Roman could help Emma and Dean in any way, they were for it. It would just never be mentioned again. Ever.

Snatching a handful of extra ribbons, Dean carefully exited his bedroom, Tenille still in his arms, "Alright, cat," He said in a firm voice that hid the true affection he had for the fur ball, "Mommy and daddy _really _need some alone time. So I got you some extra ribbon and some catnip to keep you occupied. I even put out a whole can of that cat crack you like so much." She meowed and batted at his face, "Yeah, yeah… Stop being so cute." He grumbled. Tenille didn't listen. She rubbed against him, crinkling the paper, "Okay, okay, stop…" Dean groaned, "This has to look good for your mommy."

Slowly and carefully, Dean carried Tenille to the basement. The space was broken up into three rooms, one of which was where Tenille's little box was kept. Before Seth and Roman had arrived to help him out, Dean had moved Tenille's food and water from the kitchen down to the basement and placed it in a spot that she could easily find. Tossing the ribbon to the ground, Dean let Tenille out of his arms and, as he expected, she shot off like a rocket back and forth between the three rooms. He had also dumped a great number of her toys throughout the rooms, so he knew that she would be able to keep herself thoroughly entertained until he and Emma were done.

Somehow Dean managed to do this and return upstairs to his and Emma's bedroom without ripping any of the paper. It was slightly wrinkled, but that wouldn't be a problem; the only thing he'd had to do was readjust his bow. Honestly, he just wanted Emma to rip it off and have her way with him. But this was her birthday and he was going to make it memorable, damn it!

Sighing heavily, Dean stretched his neck. Since their engagement, his and Emma's lives had gone from crazy busy to absolutely insane and it had started to wear on their relationship a little. They barely had time for each other anymore. He realized how bad it had gotten when he heard from Enzo Amore and Big Cass, of all people, that Emma had twisted her ankle in a match two weeks prior to that conversation and that was why she hadn't been in a match since. When he asked her about it, she'd replied that she hadn't told him because she didn't want to worry him. It was minor, she had insisted, and she would be right as rain in a couple more weeks at most.

That had been a month ago and Dean had gone out of his way since to ask how she was, if there was anything, literally _anything_, that she wanted to talk about. It was usually as they cuddled, their light conversation fading as they both drifted off to sleep. Emma let him know how much she appreciated it, stealing a kiss as often as possible.

But tonight, that all changed. For once in what seemed like ages (though Dean would begrudgingly admit that it probably actually been _that _long, he was just a horny bastard who liked having his lady as often as possible) Dean would make sure that he and Emma got more of each other than just a quickie before running off to another event, workout, or photo shoot.

The sound of Emma's car pulling into the driveway reached Dean's ears and his stomach began knotting in excitement. He could hear as she exited her car, closed the door, and entered their home, "Dean?" She called.

"Bedroom!" Dean replied loudly.

"Ugh!" She groaned, her voice coming closer, "That was the longest photo shoot I have ever had to do in my life. And I love photo shoots!" Dean heard her moan, "I just want to sleep until Raw, I swear to…" Emma cut off as she entered the room and caught sight of her fiancé.

"Happy birthday." Dean said, trying to hide his worry that her stunned silence was a sign of disinterest. She had said she wanted to sleep; she had been at that photo shoot since about five that morning, so maybe she wasn't feeling up to a romp. He hadn't thought about that.

Emma stared at him for a moment until she finally found her voice, "You're in wrapping paper… And you have a bow over your…"

"I'm your present." Dean said, approaching her, "I figured, this is the first time we've really had off in months and I thought I would get you something to help you relax."

"Oh," Emma responded, her shock fading into tremendous interest. She had been missing Dean just as much as he missed her. It was awful, being with Dean and even being around him a decent amount of the time but feeling like they were on two separate planes. She was all for that no longer being a thing, "So you got me my own World Heavyweight Champion to… Help me relax. How thoughtful." She leaned forward slightly and placed a quick, feather light kiss on his lips.

"Yeah. I can be thoughtful sometimes," Dean said nonchalantly, momentarily ignoring her mention of the World Heavyweight Championship in lieu of focusing on the way she was twirling her hair. As much as he'd fought for that championship and as much as he wanted it and as proud as he was to be the champion, it was the main reason he and Emma had been apart so much. He'd won it a little less than three months prior and since then… He wasn't going to think about it. He was standing there wrapped in brightly covered paper for Emma, not the championship.

Emma smirked as she ran her fingers lightly over the paper wrapping his chest, "Yes. So very thoughtful." He stared at her as she focused on the paper; her eyes were dilated and she was licking her lips. He could feel his dick pressing against the paper as he watched her, the physical indicators of her desire succeeding in furthering his own desire even more, "Let me guess," Emma continued with a playful gleam in her dilated eyes, "You had to ask Seth and Roman help you get into this masterpiece." Carefully, Emma began delicately tearing the paper away from his left arm.

"Yeah…" Dean admitted sheepishly, though if anyone asked, 'sheepish' wasn't a word that could ever describe Dean Ambrose.

Chuckling amusedly, Emma pulled the paper fully away from his arm, "Well, then. When we're done, we should thank them."

"I'm pretty sure the best way to do that…" Dean froze momentarily as Emma pressed a kiss to his bicep, only continuing when she pulled away and began the same process with his other arm, "Would be to not mention it."

"But we must do something," Emma replied in a pouty tone, "I can't not thank them for such a wonderful gift after all this time." She kissed Dean's now-exposed right bicep before moving on to the paper around his chest and stomach, "My, my…" She whispered huskily, "This is a sight I haven't seen in far too long…" Dean moaned as Emma ran a finger down his chest, "Far, far too long." She added, leaning forward to kiss his perfectly sculpted torso. Her lips trailed down from his neck, over his chest, and down his abs until she was kneeling in front of him. Once again, she was ripping paper away, this time from his legs.

Dean relished in the way Emma ran her fingers over his muscles as they made their assent from his bare legs to his still-wrapped hips, "Well…" Emma said, as if in surprise, "I don't even have to unwrap this to see how excited you are." Dean barked out a guttural laugh. He could feel how high his dick was sticking up, even with the wrapping paper holding it back, "But…" Emma continued cheekily, "I'm still going to. It's my present and I want it."

"Well aren't you greedy?" Dean joked.

"Greedy?" Emma asked, coyly, as she ripped the paper away to expose his engorged cock, "I just know what I like."

"Do you, now?" Dean asked, "I still say you're…" A moan escaped his throat, effectively cutting him off, as Emma wrapped her perfect lips around the hard flesh. Dean had to place his hand on the wall to steady himself as Emma took him completely into her mouth and sucked.

After a moment, Emma pulled away, "I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Dean shook his head vigorously, "I thought not," She added with a small chuckled before running her tongue firmly along the underside of his shaft before taking the head in her mouth teasingly. Dean's hands clenched into fists as Emma worked her magic, her lips and tongue massaging the sensitive flesh until Dean thought he would lose control right then and there.

Much to his surprise, however, Emma pulled away, licking her lips and wiping the corners of her mouth as if she had just eaten a forbidden snack. Moaning irritatedly at the loss of contact, Dean watched as Emma rose from her knees and began running her hands over his chest, "Aren't you going to unwrap me?" She asked in a seductive whisper, her mouth mere centimeters from his ear.

Dean didn't need to be asked twice. As quick as a viper striking, he had Emma's shirt in his hands and was tugging it off with all his might. Just as desperately, he made work of her jeans and undergarments. He drank in the sight of her gloriously naked body, having not seen it in all its magnificence in what felt like a millennia. Unable to control himself, Dean backed Emma against the wall, kissing her neck and running his hands up and down her body as she wrapped her arms around him. His fingers grabbed for any inch of flesh they could reach while finding themselves drawn first to her breasts and then to the sensitive folds between her legs. Emma moaned, digging her nails into his back.

Despite her moans being like music to his ears, Dean couldn't stop himself from shoving his tongue deep into her mouth. He needed to taste her in every way possible. After several moments, when they were in dire need of oxygen, Dean pulled away. Emma's flushed face and heaving chest were intoxicating; a luscious drug that he couldn't get enough of. His need to taste all of her intensified. Pressing against her, Dean leaned and ran his tongue down her neck to her chest. Her panting chest only added to his desire as he reached her breasts, worshipping them with his mouth for several minutes before moving onward. Her taut stomach and beautiful thighs were next, but he moved on from them more quickly than he normally would. He had something different in mind.

Emma was too focused on the feel of Dean's lips to truly realize where they were on her body. She was wrenched from her reverie as if by electric shock when Dean pulled one of her legs upward over his shoulder and began licking the smooth, delicate flesh. A guttural moan caught in Emma's throat as pleasure radiated throughout her body. Full of lust and devious intention, Emma gripped Dean's hair in one hand and shoved his faced so far between her legs that he couldn't breathe out of his nose.

If there was one thing to be said about Dean Ambrose, other than he was a 'lunatic fringe' or 'unstable', it was that he knew what his girl liked; he knew what she wanted. Very little turned her knobs like the work he could do with his mouth and very little turned his like the aggression she showed when he was doing it right. Having made it essential for him to open his mouth in order to breathe, Emma relished in the heat of his breath against her almost as much as she relished the feeling of his tongue snaking and swirling inside of her.

The sensation of losing herself to delirium was fast approaching, but Emma wasn't done with her man yet. Gently she pulled back on his hair, forcing him to gaze up at her. His expression told her that he was enraptured in his own euphoria. Smiling down at him, Emma stroked his face and tracing his lips with her fingers. Dean smiled, kissing her fingers as they grazed across his lips. When she had his full attention, Emma flicked her eyes back and forth several times between his face and the bed. Dean understood, standing and lifting Emma into his arms.

With a quick kiss to her lips, Dean carried Emma over and placed her gently on the bed before reaching to the bedside table to grab protection, "What's that?" Emma asked breathily, indicating the small cylinder still sitting where Seth had placed it.

A playful smirk gracing his face as he dropped the condom onto the bed, Dean snatched up the cylinder and held it out for her to see, "Your favorite."

"Aren't you sweet?" She asked, "And what, my dear, do you plan on us doing with that?"

Chuckling, Dean replied, "I'm sure we could think of something."

With a smile, Emma pulled Dean downward, kissing him as she shoved discarded condom against his chest. Dean ceased showing his affection just long enough to slide the latex onto himself and envelope himself in her. They melded together in every way possible; hard, soft, fast, slow, short, long… The months of occasional quick trysts and barely being able to even say goodbye before rushing off to another work obligation burst forth in a desperate need for each other.

Throughout their renewed exploration of each other, they found use for the frosting. Dean thoroughly enjoyed painting Emma all over and licking her clean. Emma enjoyed coating his sweet spots with the sugary confection and driving him wild as she attacked those spots to procure her treat.

By the time they both reached their climax the cylinder was empty. Emma cuddled into Dean, fitting her head in the crook under his chin, after he disposed of the condom, "We're all sticky…" Emma murmured, "We're going to have to wash up soon."

"We'll do it later." Dean replied, holding her close.

"But we're going to get the bed sticky." Emma pouted, but Dean could tell she was just being contrary.

After a few moments, Dean conceded and they made their way to the bathroom. It took longer than expected, as Emma practically tackled Dean to the ground and they continued their romp with her straddling his waist. He wasn't sure when she'd grabbed the handful of condoms but he wasn't really complaining.

Once they were clean, Dean decided it was his turn and took his very enthusiastic lady against the bathroom wall. After that, Emma insisted that they release Tenille from the basement and call Seth and Roman. Which they did, but only after one final round which saw Dean taking Emma from behind as she splayed herself over the back of their couch for support.

Finally, at five-thirty in the afternoon, Dean texted Seth and Roman, asking them to return. When they did, the two pointedly refused to mention anything regarding Emma's gift. Even after Emma hugged them tightly and kissed them both of the cheek, Seth and Roman feigned ignorance and changed the topic rather rapidly to where they might have dinner that night. Neither Emma nor Dean minded and Emma suggested hers and Dean's favorite pizza joint. Seth and Roman hastily agreed and, after freeing Tenille from the basement, Dean made the call to order.

When dinner arrived at last, the family lounged in the living room and tucked into their food. Emma internally rolled her eyes at the slight smirk Dean had when his gaze feel upon Seth and Roman. They didn't need to know what had occurred on the couch they were sitting on. That was for him and Emma to know, but it didn't stop him from being far more amused than he maybe should have been when Seth draped his arm over the back.


End file.
